percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred Four of Doom
The one hundred fourth chapter of Eternal Destiny The Archer's Hunt: Part Two "Cedric," Apollo said. "Now that the Supernovas have been eliminated, you tend to the competition until my return." CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FOUR OF DOOM Dana tried moving into the swordfight, but Casey held a katana up to stop her. "Sorry, Dana. I've had time to think... and this is my fight. Not yours." "For the sake of getting something important done, any idea where the Alphabet Alliance's orb is?" Tom asked. "Of course!" Z shrieked. "We could never get this far without protection, no we couldn't! J keeps it with him!" "You fool!" X shouted, still keeping her eyes on Casey. "Don't just tell them this stuff!" N quickly grabbed Rune and took the jar from him. "There. Now, J, get out of here and protect our orb." N dropped the jar to the ground with as much force as he could. "With all due respect, Anoichtó," Roy said. The jar fell through the portal and landed in Yliaster's hands. "Run," Rune suggested. "There's a door lying on the ground next to the stables. Get there and I'll meet up with you when we're done here." X effortlessly swept Casey aside. "With this fool gone, the orb won't be so protected..." She readied her blade and proceeded to drive it straight to Casey's chest. "No!" Becca shouted. "Magní̱ti̱s!" The crusader stopped before it could hit Casey. Then Becca rose her glove into the air. The sword moved straight upward as well. "Alright then," Tom said. "Prógno̱si̱ astrapí̱!" Dark clouds emerged from nowhere. A single bolt of lightning shot from the clouds, striking the crusader as though it were a lightningrod. X fell to the ground and dropped the blade. "Lightning travels best through conductors," Tom explained. "Specifically, the path of least resistance. Gold is a better conductor than air, and all Roman swords are made from Imperial gold. The extended reach only increases its vulnerability." "Dude, X, dude!" D said. "Dude, now you're gonna pay, dude." "If I may, Mr. Ude, not necessarily," Rob said. He set an arrow in his bow and aimed it at J. He fired the shot... ... Right as D tackled Yliaster. There was a brief shatter. The arrow vanished midflight, along with Rob, Becca, Casey, and Tom. "The Circle Crew has been eliminated," Cedric Doyle shouted. "Only two teams remain!" "What just happened?" Caitlyn asked. "I found the Circle Crew's orb and kept it with me," Yliaster admitted. "Right after the Dark Materials team captured me. I kept it in the hopes that the Crew might defeat some other teams before we beat them..." "Okay," Rune said. "So now... You get to the door. Protect the orb. We'll take care of J." Yliaster nodded, then started running. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Three of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Five of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 17 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page